Pocketful Of Sunshine
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Sing it, Girl! Kiri reveals a part of her she's only show her camp buddies and band mates Leo and Fuki--this girl has some voice! an crazy Narumi makes S.P. into a band and challenges Kiri's band, Angel pop. Who will win?
1. Sing it, Girl!

Beauty pop (ビューティーポップ) © Kiyoko Arai 2003

Beauty pop (ビューティーポップ) © Kiyoko Arai 2003

Disclaimer: I don't own beauty pop—wish I did.

I always pictured Kiri having a really beautiful singing voice se refused to show to anyone, so after I heard Natasha **Bedingfield's** song 'pocketful of sunshine' I had pictured Kiri, (actually, not just Kiri, but Kodomo no omocha kodocha's Sana Kurata and Shinshi Domei cross's Hanie) singing it. Lots of love, and for ppls who are wondering about continuation of my BP fanfic **Love Song**, it will be updated soon, I haven't finished spellchecking it, and I really wanted to start on this.

**Pocketful of Sunshine**

_Take me away, a secret place,_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away, to better days_

_A higher place_

She scribbled down that phrase into a little blue notebook; witch was full of words to wonderful melodies. _Mmm._ She looked over her work. _Yeah, Leo will like this._ She jumped of the rock on witch she'd been sitting, and Ran to the edge of the lake, and then began to sing, loudly and proudly.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's al mine oh,

oh,"

She twirled and bounded, unaware someone was watching from the bridge over yonder.

"Do what you want, but your never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me no,

No,"

Kiri danced around until then running up a bigger rock than the one she'd been sitting, and then belted for all the creatures to hear.

"Take me away; a secret place,

A sweet escape; take me away!

Take me away, to better days

A higher place!"

She then jumped off the rock onto meter of sand that surrounds the lake, parting it away from the grass. She sang beautifully, smiling like she'd never show anyone before.

_Kiri-sama…_ Thought the small boy who'd just happened to be passing by, then stopped to watch. _She's…singing?_ His cheeks tinged crimson, he's knees began to shake, and his lips quivered. _Kiri-sama is singing!_ He pulled his base-ball cap over his face as he giggled. _Singing! It was so pretty!_ He ran towards is original destination. _I have to tell Chi-donno about this!_

- - - - - -

"Band?" Kei and Ochiai questioned in unison

"YES!" Narumi laughed manically. "With this, S.P.'s popularity will grow along with recognition. You know people want to do things with stars they hear over the radio; they'd freak if we made them over!" he crouched over, chuckling evilly. "We'll get so unbearably popular!"

"Well, it's hard to argue with that logic," Ochiai sighed. "I know how to ply piano, work keyboards, and use synthesizers. What can you guys do?"

Kei raised his hand. "I can play the drums!"

Narumi raise an eyebrow. "Since when?" he asked suspiciously.

"Since May of 2nd grade!" he laughed. "I never told you because I never really thought about it that much."

"I play the guitar…base…piano…harp…banjo…and accordion…" he got weird looks by the other two boys. "What?" he peeped in a small voice.

"whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy on earth do you know how play not only the banjo, but that accordion?" Ochiai questioned, shaking his head. "Do you realize what time period; and part of civilization we live in?"

"….**WHATEVER!**" Narumi yelled, insulted. "It's not like I _like_ playing them…okay maybe I do…but it's not like I'm going to…well maybe I will…" Narumi went on, correcting himself time after time.

"Well, lets just borrow so instruments from the musical director of our school; Sukiomu-sensei." And so they boys left. By lunch, the three were surrounded by curious students. The drums were a bit harder to handle, so they were having men bring them, who hadn't arrived yet.

"YOWCH!" Narumi yelled. He'd cut his finger on a string on the guitar he'd borrowed.

"Oh my!"

"Narumi-sama!"

"Are you okay!"

"Whaa!"

Narumi laughed nervously, and backed away. "I'm fine."

"Huh" he heard voice from behind. "So it was Naru-Naru and his gang making all that ruckus." He turned around to see her. That bob-haired, hazel-eyed, lazy, 2nd year, Kiri Koshiba.

"MUSSY HEAD!" he yelled. "Talking to your senpai that way! Who do you think you are, huh?!"

"I'm **me**." She said in monotone, making everyone, even some of Narumi's biggest fans, burst into the utmost nerve wrecking laughter.

"SHADDUP!" he growled, and then got in her face. "'snot like _you _can do any better!"

Kiri sighed. "What if I can?"

"oooooo!" Kei cooed. "you got burned!"

"Shut up, Kei!" Narumi snapped. He then handed the guitar to Kiri "But you music where your mouth is, girl!"

"oooooo!" Kei cooed. "will you take the challenge, Kiri-kohai?"

Kiri took the instrument, and cracked it up. "Fuki!" she called. "Leo!" from the back of the crowed, two boys arose, neither a familiar face. Leo, had blond hair and blue eyes; he looked rather foreign. His jeans were dark blue and faded, and he had a loose white button down shirt, and a necklace that said Leo--definitely not the school uniform. Fuki looked relatively the same, but the tips of his blond hair were dyed brown, his shirt was light blue, his eyes were green, and he had a necklace that said 'Fuki'

"Who are they?" Narumi questioned, and Ochiai went through his database of student information.

"Leo Haskaki and Fuki Musami, 2nd high school students. They just transferred today." He turned to Kiri. "You know them?"

"Since we were four." She put on the guitar strap. "We go to the same sleep away camp each year." She took the drum sticks from Kei and tossed them to Leo. "Fuki, the base guitar is over there," she motioned him with her head to where the stand holding the device was, and he picked it up. "common guys. Thinking of you." Leo battle the sticks together since there was no drum set. Giving them the beat, Fuki started to play the base, and Kiri slammed away on guitar before starting to sing.

"Everybody knows

Situations change, people drift away

But I promise,

I'll always stay the same"

"always stay the same" Leo sang in accompaniment, still banging his sticks together.

"and I'll remember you.

See a star fall from out of the blue

Shine bright"

"Shine bright" Fuki sang

"cuz I'll be thinking of you

When the rain falls down, and there's nothing to do, but hold tight

"hold tight" sang both boys.

"Cuz I'll be thinking of you"

Kiri sang with a big finish, vibrato and all, causing an astonishing silence.

"Mussy…head…" Narumi finally let out. "Since when do you sing?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I haven't been paying all that much attention." She motioned to the boys. "We've been in a band called Angel Pop for some time now…what, since we first met each other?" she asked tuning to the boys. Fuki nodded.

"yeah." He grinned. "Big hit a summer camp."

"It's been better since we moved here," Leo added. "Now we can have band rehearsals all the time."

"kO0o0o0oL!" Kei screeched. "You guys plan on becoming famous?"

The three looked at one another, then back at Kei. "Not particularly…" Fuki said slowly.

"We just like music…I guess…" Kiri said, starching her cheek. "We only get together at camp, so I guess we never really thought about it…."

"You guys sound awesome!"

"I'm your new biggest fan!"

"Go Angel pop!"

"Woot!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Such comments were shouted out from the crowed, who apparently love their music. "cool." Leo grinned. "we're liked at school."

"Which reminds me," Kiri said. "I wrote a new song yesterday."

"What's it called?" Fuki asked.

"Pocketful of Sunshine."

"What fun!" Leo laughed. "Knowing you, this won't be just some teeny-bopper song, now will it?"

"Not in the slightest," Kiri grinned. The tree talked, as Narumi became more and more infuriated.

"MUSST HEAD!" he yelled, pointing at her, drawing the attention of everyone. She slowly turned around, frankly annoyed on how loud Narumi was being.

"what is it, Naru-Naru?"

"I challenge you!" oos erupted from the audience that'd gathered, and Narumi grinned pompously.

"ah, you respond to Naru-Naru," she cooed, mockingly.

"SHADDUP!" he braked, clenching his fist. "Concert. Music. Scissor Project v.s. Angel Pop. Understand?"

"whatever, Naru-Naru."

"call me senpai! **SENPAI!**"

"Naru-Nau-senpai."

"AGR! MUSSY HEAD!"

"oooooo!" Kei laughed. "You got burned! Again! You want some ice for hat burn, Naruin?"

"ZIP IT, KEI!"

- - - - - - - -

Yippe! First chappie done!

Please leave a review!

To hear **Thinking of You** by **DC3**, go to this web address:

/watch?vSWwwLSGXXPI

To hear **Pocketful of Sunshine** by **Natasha Bedingfield** go to this web address:

/watch?v9318frRhwNs


	2. Arrest this Desert It stole my heart!

**Hey everyone! HT here.**

A little disappointed that I only got 1 review on that first chapie, and I want to get more. The first song sung is **Wannabe** by the **Spice Girls**, and next is **Pocketful Of Sunshine** by **Natasha Bedingfield**. Later on is **Just the Girl **by **Click Five**.I wrote Kei's dessert song, so please read it! I named it **So damn Sweet **so dang sweet for editing purposesif you read it, you will understand why!

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha!"

Kiri sang in harmony with the two boys in Leo's new garage.

"I love that song!" Fuki squealed.

"What are you, a girl?" Leo grunted, shoving Fuki jokingly. Fuki fell to the floor, fake tears in his eyes

"Meanie!"

"But you like it too, don't you, Leo?" Kiri asked, taking her blue notebook from the bag she brought.

"But I don't say it like that!" Leo moaned. "He's saying it all fruity-like."

Fuki rolled over and spotted the blue book in Kiri's hands. His eye brightened, and he rolling over on the floor, like a child tantrum but somewhat more…happy. "That's the blue notebook!"

Leo, also noticing, smiled foolishly. "That means she wrote a new song!" they boys turned to on another.

"A good song!" the cheered, simultaneously. Kiri giggled, and then undid the buckle on the book and flipped it open, turning page after page until she found what she'd been looking for.

"Ah!" she took Leo's drums sticks and began banning on the box in front of her.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

And got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh.

Do what you want, but your never gonna break me

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

And got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh.

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me no, no.

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no."

She stood up and bended over, banging the floor, then jumped up and banded on a storage shelf, she built it up until she belted out,

"Take me away! A secret place!

A sweet escape! Take me away!

Take me away, To better days!

Take me away higher place!"

She was banding on Leo's seat, then his head, then made her way over to where Fuki laying, and drummed up and down his body, taping over his bell of a bit longer. She turned around, jumped, and landed.

"There's a place that I go,  
But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies!"

She twirled around, shook and shimmied as she drummed.

"Take me away! A secret place!

A sweet escape! Take me away!

Take me away, To better days!

Take me away higher place!"

"So?" she panted. "Whadaya think?" Fuki broke into applause, grinning madly.

"I LOVE IT!" he squealed. "absolutely, positively **AWESOMEFUL**!"

Leo nodded. "Me too." He smiled. "It really talks about getting away from the rest of the world and letting go."

"I even got it in simlish." Kiri giggled.

"Good to know." Leo poked her. "You love that game a little too much."

"shaddup, groupie."

Leo paused. "Did you just call me a groo-grooo-groo…" Fuki slapped him on the back, causing him to say "pie?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"pirates!"

"games!"

"desserts!"

The tree boys looked at on another, annoyed. "Let's try this again…" Ochiai sighed. "a good topic for a song would be,"

"**PIRATES!"**

"**GAMES!"**

"**DESSERTS!"**

Narumi gave Kei a funny look. "How can we do a song about Desserts, anyway?"

"watch and learn, my friend!"Kei grinned, taking his drums sticks and the started banging on the table.

"I love pudding

All this pudding in my heart

I know I shouldn't

But I've been torn apart

I know I gotta watch my figure, but I

Don't see why I can't have no pie."

Kei twirled in circles, and then began to use his empty snack boxes as a drum et.

"with that

Strawberry shortcake cheery on top

Who needs a girlfriend when I got

Vanilla cheese cake and chocolate ice cream

But I don't want to butter baked beans!

Every flavor of pocky that there is

Along with coca cola that's full of fizz."

He tapped all the way over to where his empty soda bottles he'd used in an art project hung, and beat on them. As he sung, he let his head bop and dip, doing the snake.

"Gimme some of that

Banana, banana!

Banana cream pie I said

Banana, banana!

Banana cream pie!

Banana, banana!

Banana cream pie I said

Banana, banana!

Banana cream pie!"

Kei turned at pointed out the window.

"Lookie, lookie!

There's a girl over at the park

I ain't looking at her ass, but

I ain't looking at her heart!

I'm a looking at the

mega sized, pimp-a-fied, swirl-a-fied, rainbow kind

of lollipop she got in her hands

while she'd jumping that Double Dutch

doing her dance, while swining her butt!"

He turned to look lovingly at a half eaten-cupecake.

"oh cupcake!

Dearest cupcake!

Oh how I try to run away

But your filling and your icing

And you sprinkles, so I sing

That you are seducing me to stay!"

He got down, on his knees, and starting belting, with the vibrato, head-shaking, breath taking monument.

"I knew it, right from the start!"

He pointed toward the cupcake

"Arrest this dessert, it stole my heart!"

He gave out a dramatic drum roll with the sticks, then giving a big finish. He stood up grinning to the dumbfounded fools that sat in front of him. "And **that **is how you write a song about dessert!"

"oi-vei." Ochiai sighed shaking his head. "I hate to admit it but…that is actually a pretty catchy song…" he turned toward Narumi. "But I believe both Narumi and I agree…"

"That we aren't singing that song—it's too sickeningly sweet!" Narumi finished, standing up. "Understand Kei, it's not a bad song; it's just, how will people take us seriously if we sin goofy songs about banana cream pie?"

Kei puffed out his cheeks. "Fine then. Be that way. Meanies."

"what if we write about something everyone knows about…." The three boys looked at each other as Narumi spoke. They all instantly knew what he meant.

"…love." They said together.

Narumi lifted his finger. "I donno about you guys, but my love is…probably unattainable." _Mussy head…_

"Same here," Ochiai sighed. _Kiri-kouhai…_

"no way!" Kei cried. "me too!" _Kiri-chan…_

Narumi started to hum. Both Kei and Ochiai stared at him.

"…that's…good!" Ochiai blinked, astonished.

"Kei likey!" Kei beamed. "do it got any words?" Narumi blushed.

"I-I wrote only a chorus last year, but never finished it…" he stuttered.

"WELL?" Kei jumped in his face. "sing the friggin' chorus!" Narumi walked over and grabbed his guitar, getting the strap situated. He cleared his voice, and then began to strum, and then, he sang.

"She's bitter sweet

She knocks me off my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She'd a mystery

She'd too much for me

But I keep commin' back for more.

She's just the girl I'm looking for…"

Kei--for once--was completely speechless. Ochiai found his words first. "Narumi…" he whispered. "I think we've got our first song!"

And so, through the day, the boys worked on the wondrous song, and named it 'Just the Girl'. Eventually, Kei got curious, and let out a question.

"Shogo…" he said quietly, catching both Ochiai and Narumi's full attention.

_Did Kei just call me…SHOGO?_

_Did Kei just call him…SHOGO?_

"y-yeah, Kei?"

"who's your unobtainable love?" he asked. "I'll tell mine if you tell me yours."

Narumi looked ay him, real hard. "Fine." Before Kei got to jumpy, he held up his hand. "**But**" he warned. "you gotta tell me yours first."

"okay…" Kei looked at his feet, his face deepened into a gallant ruby. "I love…" he gulped. "Kiri-chan." The other two boys were taken back.

"No way!" Ochiai twitched, wide eyed. "Me too!"

Narumi turned pink. "No fair!" he whined. "I loved her first!"

- - - - - - - -

_**PLEASE LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!**_

**Lots of luv,**

**HeavenlyTantei**


	3. Birds and Bettys

**Hola, peoples! H.T. here.**

Sorry I haven't updated…anything…in a long time. I've just been really, really busy. I lost 5 pounds at my last performance with was yesterday and I'm still tired from it. Anyways, here is your chapter. **Ready for the betty's** by **The betty's** from a show called **Phinias and Ferb** is used along with **Pinball Wizard** by **Elton john** and **I like Birds** by **The Eels.** Sry about errors…didn't get to check this.

--

**"Yeah!**

**Come on, 'yall!**

**Don't leave; stay for a while**

**And break it down in the Betty, Betty style!"**

Our favorite second-year brunette had her hair in to bob-like ponytails--which were actually quite cute partly thanks form the highlights Leo gave her—while she was listening to her mp3 player, singing along to one of her favorite songs. She was trying to keep herself from dancing, but to her dismay, her right leg had already started pulsing to the beat.

**"you gotta bang your betty bongos**

**and bring your betty base guitar"**

just like the lyrics, her hands pretended to beat on bongos, and did a quick air guitar. a soulful smile had found it's way onto her face as she continued.

**"and with the betty back beat**

**you'll go betty, betty far"**

She started crumping for some odd reason to the betty back beat, and jumped up and did a head bang on betty, betty far.

**"so drop your boring baggage**

**And come with a tingly crash**

**There is a betty, betty waggin'**

**Going to a betty bash!"**

She got down on her knees and held out the bash, before jumping up for the chorus of the song. Little did she know, she was being watched--again--From two places. One, form the same small boy form a tree a few meters away, and a curious and now some what astonished scissor project who were peering out from a conveniently located brick wall.

**"get ready for the betty's**

**ready for the bettys**

**get ready for the bettys**

**ready for the bettys-ready for the bettys!**

**get ready for the betty's**

**ready for the bettys**

**it's the best thing you can do**

**so get ready for the bettys**

**'cause the bettys**

**are ready for you!"**

she pointed out towards nowhere, before her mp3 player changed to pinball wizard. As she grooved to that song, she turned around to she the weird expressions of the scissor project. She glared, turned off her mp3 player and stepped towards them. She stepped right up in Narumi's face. She let to fingers walk up his chest while she growled "what seems to be the problem, officer?" flicking his nose at the end of her sentence.

"your getting arrested for being fine!" came 2 voices form behind.

"Leo! Fuki!"

The two boys ran up and hugged Kiri, never once taking their eyes off of Narumi. "Was Naru-Naru being mean to you?" Fuki asked.

_What?!_ Narumi thought, enraged. _Who are you calling Naru-Naru, kid?!_ "senpai!" Narumi growled. "call me senpai!!"

"Naru-Naru-senpai" the three said in unison, almost making Narumi pop a blood vessel. Almost. Instead he took out the distraction monkey Kei had given him and gave it a squeeze._ What has mussy-head been teaching them?!_ "I will not hurt second years…I will not hurt second years…" he murumed to himself.

"no, I'm fine." Kiri sighed.

"oh." Fuki chuckled in relief. "I know you would have kicked his ass anyway."

"we have…" Leo looked at his watch. "an hour and a half until practice starts…lets go to pizza joint on Sasaki street." Kiri nodded, and the three left the confused scicor project. Kei however, slipped a npte in her pocket with her, nor anyone else noticing. _She'll find it latter…hopefully…_

--

"chi-donno!" the small boy cried. "chi-donno! Chi-donno!" e was running towards a girl his age in a lacy, firlly, and puffy pink drees. She wore mary-jane style shoes and her hair was in to pigtails, poffing just so.

"what is it, messenger-san?" she was the panting boy that came up to her.

"it has to do with kiri-sama!" he breathed.

"prince-sama?!" she cried, her cheeks tinging a watermelon-bubblegum like shade.

"yes!" he looked up. "she was singing! And then, she almost looked like she was about to kill your big brother, or make out with him. I couldn't tell wich."

"arg!" shecried, running around the boy like a moon in orbit. "how dare onii-sama! He annoyed price-sama! And tried to kiss…oh jeseus!"

"ummm…" the boy lughed nervously. "I think your misunderstanding…"

"ONI-SAMA YOU FAG!" she yelled towards the cloudless sky.

"KIRI-SAMA IS A GIRL!" the boy said, trying to clam her down by tackling her waist, only to be dragged along while she ran in circles.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK!!"

"HA?"

"HE'S MALE I TELL YOU.** MALE!**"

"THAT WHAT IS HE, A TRANSVESTITE?!"

"DUH!"

--

**"I can't look at the rocket launch  
The trophy wives of the astronauts  
And i won't listen to their words  
'cause i like**

**…  
Birds**

**I don't care for walking downtown  
Crazy auto-car gonna mow me down  
Look at all the people like cows in a herd  
Well, i like**

**….  
Birds**

**If you're small and on a search  
I've got a feeder for you to perch on**

**I can't stand in line at the store  
The mean little people are such a bore  
But it's alright if you act like a turd  
'cause i like**

**…  
Birds**

**If you're small and on a search  
I've got a feeder for you to perch on**

**I like birds."**

The three sat in silence at the pizza shop before bursting into laughter. "Kiri girl!" Leo squeaked out in-between chuckles. "I love your mind! Only you could think up of something like that!"

"thank you!" she said foolishly, pretending to curtsy from her seat.

"your vVvVvEeErRrRyYyYy- welcome!" leo said almost drunkenly, pretending to bow from his seat.

"ah!" Fuki said, looking at his watch. "we gotta go now to get back to my garage on time." And so, the stuffed their faces with the remaining pizza, and ordered 3 more to go before getting back to Fuki's place. There, they continued their work on the song they named. 'I like birds'

"Hey guys" Kiri said, after they'd been at it for a while. "what songs are we doing for the competition?"

--

_**I hope that was long enough to hold you guys for a bit.**_

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REIVEW!**_

_**LOTS OF LUV,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


	4. Date with who?

"bye guys!" Kiri called to her two cute band mates "same time tomorrow, kay?"

"yeah!" Leo waved back. "bye Kiri!"

"later" and with that, the girl walked off towards her own home, thinking about her music.

_He's so irritating…_she thought rolling her eyes as she sauntered down the sidewalk. _Just the slightest chance of real competition makes him go crazy. I wish he'd just take a step back from his life a be graceful for the stature he has, along with the family and friends. And then realize how lucky he is and be grateful for it._ She looked both ways before crossing in the intersection. _And I really don't get why he's been so…out of it lately. I've caught him staring at me--and blushing--several times now, and I'm really starting to wonder why…_ crossing the market place, Kiri spotted a young man who was handing a bouquet of roses to a girl around his age. _Maybe Naru-Naru likes me…_Kiri shook her head._ As if. The boy is allergic to girls, anyway. But even if he did…do I like him back?_ she became flustered at the thought and slipped her hands into her back pockets. _As if…no way…if I ever dated ANYONE in the S.P., it would probably be--huh?_ she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. She unfolded to slip to read the message within.

_**Kiri-chan, **_

_**please meet me at the light post of kiriaki street at 10:00am**_

_**I'd love to go to the Musical Muasaki with you**_

_**I'll pay for most everything, but bring some cash**_

_**And I promise, it won't be a meet you'll soon forget**_

_**I **_

_Oh yeah,_ Kiri thought blankly. _I vaguely remember hearing about that. It's tomorrow?_ Kiri looked for the signature, but the letter had been in her pocket with an ink pen and had gotten smeared on the writer's name. the last and only letter Kiri could make out was the 'I', which didn't really help. The only people who could have had the chance to slip that note in her pocket all had names that ended with an 'I' except for Leo, knocking him off the list of suspects. Kiri entered her home and went up to her room, getting a notebook and pencil, to then scribble down the names of the people left.

**Fuki**

**Ochiai**

**Kei**

**Narumi**

_Narumi…_she thought, looking once more at the note. _Could this be from you?_

- - - -

The next morning, Kiri looked up in the mirror at her new self, which she discovered after digging in her closet in search of one of her long-lost video games. Dark blue-jean short-shorts with a muggy green belt, a white tank-top with the words **Daddy's girl** upon it in block camouflage letters. A muggy green open jacket, and muggy green vans with white streaks and laces. Completing her look, she'd put her hair into 2 small bob pigtails pooping out from behind her ears, tied with camouflage ribbons which matched her camouflage hair band that nested neatly behind her bangs. Her hair had recently been highlighted, her lips were hot pink and glossy, and she had two emerald Stubbs in her ears, giving her a very fresh look. _Well, whoever it is ought to get a laugh out this…_ she thought grunting, and she picked up her only purse (camouflage, of course) and sprinted downstairs.

"good morning K…." her father trailed off as he looked at his teenage daughter. "um, wow is the only word that comes to mind, girl. You going out today?"

She paused. "yeah."

Senji sighed and slurped his coffee. Was it really to much to except a little more personality from a girl who just completely re-designed her appearance? _apparently…_

She grabbed a pop tart and left the house, ignoring all further comments made by her father. No way was he going to mess with her today. She glanced at the black watch she just slipped on. 9:57am. She sped up a bit. Se saw a figure leaning on the other side of the lamp post. She walked up to him, her heart racing.

"sorry I'm late. I found this note in my pocket, saying to meet here at 10:00." the person perked up and turned around.

"G'morin, Kiri-Chan!" chirped a happy voice.

"Kei-kun?" she blinked. "you were the one who sent me that note?"

"yep!"

"why didn't you go to the festival with Naru-Naru and Ochiai-senpai?"

"because I wanted to go with Kiri-Chan"

"why?"

"enough with the questions. Let's go!' he grinned, offering his hand. And without hesitating, Kiri took it. _eh?_ she thought as they began to walk._ Why did he invite me? Why'd I take his hand? Why didn't I hesitate? Why does my hand fit perfectly inside of his? And why the heck am I asking so many questions? I don't usually get so…confused…_ she looked up at Kei._ I always thought if I could stand dating anyone in the S.P., it would be Kei, but…does that mean…_ she looked up at him. _That I like Kei?_

- - - -

_**WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!! FINALLY!**_

_**KEI AND KIRI? **_

_**Now that is something ya don't see every day**_

_**And stay strong, NaruKiri fans. He hasn't lost yet!**_

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REIVEW!**_

_**Lots of luv, **_

_**HeavnlyTantei**_


	5. This is Me

**HOLA! HT IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!**

Hey everybody! it's HT here. Haven't updated in a while, i know, you can slap me. but I've been busy. i understand you guys are "WTF?!"-ing over the KeiXKiri stuff, and i would just like to say--CALM THE HECK DOWN! Narumi has NOT LOST! there is STILL HOPE! please ppl, keep ur pants ON. thanks for reading and the next chappie will have a shiz-load of KiriXNaru, so wait patiently. I'm working on it! ;3 srry bout splling--not much time to check this.

--

Kei and Kiri drifted around from booth to booth, playing games and watching the performances. And eventually, (A/N: eventually is pretty quick, mind you), Kei got hungry, and as always, required something sugary to satisfy his intense sweet tooth.

"Well, it's about time to stop for lunch anyway," Kiri said, after glancing down at her watch. Kei grabbed her wrist, attempting to drag her off to his desired lunch location.

"TO THE CONSESSION STAND!" he cheered. "GO HUGENORMUS LOLLIPOPS!" Kiri sighed, holding her ground, making Kei stay in the same place. He did this for a few minutes until he realized that they…weren't moving. "um, why is the earth moving with us?" he said obliviously, seeing as that was the only solution his confused and hungry mind could come up with.

"it's not" Kiri replied simply, Kei furrowed his brow in a confused and somewhat frustrated manner, and then attempted to run again.

"then how com were not going anywhere??" he whinnied, he said going chibi (A/N: kawaii! Chibi kei!! picks up chibi kei doll and smothers it)

"because I'm holding you back, smartness."

"…."

**Silence.**

"oh." Kei said, his face with a somewhat blank and surprised expression, and he'd frozen in a running position.

**More Silence. **

Kei fell into a slumping position, his head hanging so she couldn't see the blush that was arising on his face. "sorry" he said quickly. "I'm just a bit stupid."

"no, your just you," she said, raising his head with her other hand, letting it cup his claret cheeks. "and there isn't anything wrong with that." she lurched forward and gently kissed his for-head. "come on. we eat real food first, then we can pig out on all the candy we want, okay?" she said kindly, looking in to his watery big brown eyes.

"o-ok-kay..." he stuttered out, and thus the headed out for the restaurant. Kei didn't know whether she was just being nice, or if she _LIKE _liked him. But his whole chest felt warm and fuzzy, kind of like it did when he had to pee-except he felt this feeling was a lot less toilet needy.

--

"ah!" Kei cheered out joyfully. "Big lollipop. Big, **BIG** lollipop!!" he grinned as he unwrapped the colorful and sweet wonder. He look sorrowfully at Kiri "I could have paid for this, ya know. You didn't have to..."

"but you've been treating me this whole time," she said, grinning. "at least let me do that."

"okay if you say so, KiKi-chii"

"kiki-chii?" she asked, blinking.

Kei smiled real small and blushed. "just wanna try on a new nick-name. I call you Kiri-chan all the time. isn't it more fun to be original, and even more so make it cute?"

Kiri tapped her chin. "hmm. your right! that means your new name is...um..." she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them triumphantly. "Keiookie-chii? what about Keiookie-chii? ya know, like cookie, but keiookie."

"sure!" he grinned. "I do love cookies, after all."

and so, the two continued on their date until the later bit of the afternoon. "ah!" kei called, pointing to a form. "look! a singing contest!" Kiri re-directed her vision to a crowed who was putting tips into a jar.

"STEP RIGHT UP!" called a man with a microphone. "SING AND YOU COULD WIN ALL THE MONEY IN THIS FAT-ASS TIP-JAR!" the way the man was bluntly calling out the deal was attracting quite a few people. Kei grabbed Kiri's hand and pulled her towards the attraction.

"come on, Kiri-chii!" he grinned. "let's sing!"

"bu--"

"no butts! we only use those for sitting! common!" he dragged her up onto the stage. "you know the song "This is me"?

"um, yeah bu-"

"okay! that's what we're doin' then!" he said and cued the music. he nudge kiri into the mike

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face" she sag nervously, looking around the crowed. "so afraid so tell the world what I've got to say" she looked back at Kei he smiled at her with encouragement. She smiled and but a but more feeling into her voice. "But i have this dream, right inside of me. and time to let you know..." She'd gotten her stage presence by then and was now as happy and as wonderful as she could be. "to let you know!" she whipped her head around before continuing.

"this is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now.  
gotta let the light shine on me  
now I've found who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be,  
this is me!"

She spun around a few times, grooving to the music. this now, Kei stepped up and readied his mike, closing his eyes, letting the music reach his heart before he began to sing.

"Your the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that i'm singing  
i need to find you"

he turned to Kiri and looked at her lovingly. "I gotta find you."

He began to step closer and closer, and some how, Kiri couldn't move or look away "Your the missing piece I need," they intertwined their hands "the song inside of me" they looked deeply into one another's eyes. "I need to find you..." Kiri looked lovingly back at him as they both sang "I gotta find you!!"

"this is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now.  
gotta let the light shine on me  
now I've found who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be,  
this is me!"

they let their hands go and went to dance and chase each other around the stage and took on their harmonizing parts until the came back together.

"now I've found who i am, there is no way to hold it in." the faces getting closer and closer. "This is me."

the audience gasped as he leaned in...

--

_**BAW HAW HAW! i am evil, no? j/k, I think KiriXKei is cute, but I prefer KiriXNaru so hold tight, Narumi Fans!he hasn't lost yet! keep cheering him--and me--on by leaving reivews!**_

_**lost of luv,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


	6. SKULL PANTIES!

((srry bout errors. NO time to check. plz just be happy you got this! it's long, so i hope it will last you a while!))  
Super nub!  
IMA BUNNNY  
(and as of a month ago, bunnies go nub. They just do. Don't question our customs!!)+  
Here's ur chappie. FRET NOT, MY LITTLE NARUMI FANS! HE'S COMING!

SONGS FOR TODAY:

**Rubber Biscut **by **the blues brothers**,** First Date **by **Blink 182**, and **Watch me fly,** by one of my (can you believe it?) _4_ bands, **Taiyou and Yume.**

--

_RECAP:_

_"now I've found who i am, there is no way to hold it in." the faces getting closer and closer. "This is me."_

_The audience gasped as he leaned in..._

NOWNOW-

The audience gasped as he leaned in…

"CONGAULATIONS! YOU'VE WON!" the announcer popped up between the two as confetti came out of two balloons over the small stage "YOU GET ALL THE MONEY IN THIS FAT-ASS TIP JAR! HOORAY FOR YOU!" he grinned giddily, hugging the two teenagers into a position that made them feel sort of awkward. "OH I LOVE THIS JOB! I WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THE W-"

**Bring! bring!**

"hey. It's quitin' time. Latter, byotiches." He said bluntly, jumping off the stage, and quickly ran to where he was going. The whole audience just sort of sat there, watching the man scamper away. Kiri sighed, shaking her head as she led Kei off the stage and to the shooting range.

"Kiki-chii?? Where we going?"

"to have some friggin' fun!"

"eh?"

MUSICAL MONTAGE!

(because I am a lazy / busy lady-person-bunny, I am leaving what happens in this musical montage up to you—IMAGINATE, FOOLS! The montage is to the songs Rubber biscuit and first date, which you can hear if you can follow these web addresses!

Rubber biscuit by the Blues Brothers:

www. you tube. come/ watch?vjYyBZE0kBtE (remove spances and copy&paste)

First date by Blink 182:

www.youtube. com/ watch?v1yavvf7rx2g (remove spaces then copy/paste)

BACK TO STORY!!:)

((they are now at…some random peer…or something…they are at the place kiri was in the beinging of the first chapptah!))

"wow, Kiki-chii, you were right," kei said warmly while he and kiri stared out out at the shimmering lake next to the big sakura tree.

"I know; I come here all the time…" Kiri said, smiling as she kick off her shoes. Kei giggled a bit.

"gonna stick your feet in the water, eh?"

Kei stopped laugh after he saw her remove all her jewelry…and then her shirt.

"WHOA NELLY!" he screamed jumping backwards, all most falling over. "WH-WH- WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING?!" his eyes were wider than a shining moon at it's fullest. "PUH-PUH PUHT YER CLOTHES ON!!"

Kiri looked at him skeptically. "who swims with their clothes on…?" she asked, monotonously, as if there was nothing at all wrong with undressing right in front of him. She then peeled off her shorts to reveal black skull panties that matched her black skull bra; which—apparently—was the equivalent of a swimsuit. "It's not like I'm skimmy dipping, dumbass."

"o-oh…" kei said, as he's face lost some of it's claret color. She stared at him with her arms crossed, evidently slightly annoyed. "w-what?" he asked in a small voice.

"why aren't you undressing?"

"gu?!" was the only noise that managed to escape from Kei's floppy lips.

"you swim with your clothes on?" Kiri asked as she raised her right brow. She placed her right fist on her hip as her left hand pressed a temple. "now I know why you're the weird one…"

"Nuh-nuh-no!" Kei said franticly, waving his limbs in an uncoordinated matter. "I juh-juh…"

"just what?"

"imalilembarrassed…" he murmured softly. Unfortunately, Kiri was a very good murmer listener and was able to comprehend the mashed together words.

"to swim?"

"no…"

"to undress?"

"…"

Kiri started to chuckle softly, which then grew to a cute giggle, and then she broke out into fool-hardy laughter. Kei stared at her blankly. She then fell onto the grown, kicking and scream her head off. Kei walked over, blushing profusely.

"um, are you okay?" he asked, leaning over the fallen girl. She then grinned and tackled him into a straddling position, and tore off his shirt.

"KIRI!"

She then removed his visor, shoes and socks, and jumped off him. "I'm done. Come in when your ready, okay?" Kei nodded silently as he watched this pigtailed girl in black skull underwear jump into a crystal clear lake, making a huge splash. She was under for about 10 seconds before she came up, shaking the water out of her hair.

"the water is fine!" she called out to him. "jump in already!"

Kei stood up and walked to the edge of the lake reluctantly. Kiri then quickly swam over to the edge, resting her head where the water came to land…about where kei's toes were. She looked up at him. "wuzzamatter? can't swim?"

"I can…"

She cocked her head and looked at him. "then jump in, oh-sugary-one!" she said playfully. She then grabbed his arm and he plunged into the lake with her, falling into the blue. He realized when he got in that the water was fine, and there wasn't too much for him to be worried about. They came up for air and grinned at one another. "see? I told you!" she giggled.

"well I guess you did." Kei said nonchalantly, before coming into another huge smile. "but I'm king of the lake! MWA HAW HAW HAW!" he cackled, splashing the hair stylist.

"HEY!" she cried. "I rule the lake!!"

"Not anymore!"

"well just see about that!" she cried as she chased Kei around the lake, which involved much splashing, laughing and taunts. Finally Kiri got Kei in one place, more on the shallower end of the lake, she tackled him around his core and they both fell, quickly getting up to face each other again in the mid-thigh deep water.

"I. WIN." Kiri sad while grinning triumphantly. Kei looked at her unconvinced.

"you've won the battle, but you have not won the war!" he said, looking down on her. She noticed and poked his belly.

"don't try to look down on my mister!" she said in a cute voice. "Your practically my height!" Kei laughed, then looked over Kiri. She didn't look very curvy wearing clothes in general, but now, her breast looked…much bigger. Not huge, but much bigger. Her waist seemed smaller, and her eyes seemed bigger. The water clung to her petite figure, making it glisten. Her hair, now very wet, clung to itself and looked a bit longer. And best of all, her smile was beautiful. "Since we're the same size, you wouldn't have to lean down to kiss me."

Kei's eyes widened. "Eh?" she gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm speaking hypothetically, moron." Kei started to laugh, and then soon after Kiri joined him.

"I bet you I WOULD have to lean down." He teased, poking her nose.

"no you wouldn't!" she inistised. "we're basicly the same hight!"

"no, no. I would have to lean over!"

"nuh uh!"

"yah huh!"

"nuh uh!"

"yah huh!"

"nuh uh!"

"yah huh!"

As the "fierce" battle continued, the replies got quicker and quicker until finally Kei swooped her over and gently pressed his lips against hers. Since he'd leaned her over and kept her up with the support of his arms, her knees were now bent, caused her hight to decrease. So, kei 'had' to lean over. The kiss lasted for a very long time it seemed before Kiri lost her strength from confusion and fell, bringing kei down with her, making them both crash into the pond. Wiping the water from her eyes, Kiri looked at Kei blankly.

"told ya." Kei said confidently, looking deep into kiri's eyes. Suddly his face drained of color, he stood up and ran. He left his clothes, and just ran. Kiri, still in shock, made no attempted to stop him because she was now trying to make sense of all this. So she sat in the lake. And cried.

--

_la dee dee dah dee,  
I'm alive.  
La dee dee dah dee,  
I'm just fine.  
La dee dee dah dee,  
I'll be alright as long as your with me.  
La dee Dee dah dee,  
I'm okay. I didn't need them anyway.  
Your telling me I'm one of a kind, so  
La dee dee dah dee,  
Watch me fly…_

(to hear unfinished **watch me fly** by my band **Taiyou and Yume**, follow this link. It must be downloaded, but you can't delete it when your done. www. taiyounyume./media.html)

Narumi walked in rhythm with this song from the store with a bottle of hot sauce and six bags of cookies. Only Cheeseus (the patriot saint of pancakes) knows what on earth he was going to do with them. As he passed over a bridge, he saw a reflection of light on his ipod. He stopped. Removing his headphones, he looked around only to hear a faint crying sound coming from the lake bellow it. He was about to shrug it off until he spotted a heap of clothing lying near the lip of the lake. He ran down and picked up the garments. Scanning over them, he quickly realized they were Kei's. He hear another sniff and dropped the clothes, and moved towards the sound. There, lying in the shallow end of the lake was a shaking girl with very wet hair in two pig tails. Water glistened off her fair skin and she obviously was wearing only underwear; you could only tell it wasn't a swimsuit by the type of fabric it was made out of. Putting two and two together, Narumi realized this crying-nearly-nude girl must have something to do with Kei. He Kicked off his flip-flops and waded about a foot into the water where the girl lay. He leaned down to shake her shoulder a bit, and quickly pulled his hand back remembering his allergies. So, he deiced it was better to say something instead.

"um…" he started. "are you okay?"

The girl slowly lifted her head from the water and turned around.

"who's there…?" she asked softly. Naumi's eyes widened.

"Mussy head?!" he asked in a sharp, surprised, and suddenly very concerned tone. He grabbed hold of her shoulders. "What happened?" her eyes looked hollow, and her entire being seemed rather limp. "Where's kei?"

"I…don't know…" she whispered in a small but cute voice. "he ran…away…"

"he ran?! From what?" he asked, putting one hand on her cheek.

"from me…I think…" she still looked detached from earth. "But a little while ago some boys came by…" The tears started falling more rapidly now. "and…and…they did bad things to me…" she was now fully sobbing again, as such that it had died down a bit when she heard someone call out to her. Naumi's brow creased, and he pulled her tightly into an embrace. Kiri sobbed into his shoulder, clinging tightly to his shirt as it crinkled in her fists. "Na…na…narumi…" she sobbed. "Kei kissed me…then ran…and I stayed…then they came…an…an…and I was really afraid…" He picked up the trembling girl bridal style and then began back on his route. She soon fell asleep in his warm arms…

--

SEEEEEEEEEEEEE??There was sum KiriNaru in this chapter.And the next one is ALL about them!

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN REVIEW!  
****lots of luv,  
HeavenlyTantei**_


End file.
